Hugh Anthony Disward
Hugh Anthony Disward, also known as "Huey", is one of the main protagonists of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. He was an Air Force Pilot Lieutenant who later inherited his grandfather's mansion, becoming Dalian's key-keeper. Background Hugh Anthony Disward, more commonly known as Huey, was born the grandson of Lord Wesley Disward, Dalian's previous key-keeper. Eventually, he inherited his grandfather's mansion after the Great War and became Dalian's new key-keeper. After receiving the letter informing about Wesley's death, he planned to lived off the inheritance, since he thought it was not worthy to return to the university.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 1. He is Camilla's childhood friend.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 1. In his childhood, Hugh got lost inside the Labyrinth Library. On this occasion, he received a key from Dalian and promised to become her friend and take her to the outside world. In the manga, as a child, he was impressed by the pop-up pages from The Harlequinade. However, his grandfather gave him another book, saying there are things we better off not knowing.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 2. The anime shows that, as a child, he saw his deceased mother in her deathbed and his father leaving home. He always enjoyed airplane models, which possibly inspired him to become a pilot and fight in the First World War.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 1. Hugh's father.png|Hugh watching his father leaving home. Hugh's mother.png|Hugh crying next to his late mother. Hugh WW1.png|Hugh at World War I. Vlcsnap-2016-12-26-18h37m26s367.png|Disward's family photo. Personality He is very kind and well-mannered and is usually seen as a calm and generally unfazed person who takes everything in stride, as he accepted his new-found responsibilities as the keeper of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian without much questioning. Serving in this role, he shows to be very patient while taking care of Dalian and accepting her spoiled attitude. He can also be playful and tease her.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 2. Hugh usually ignores Dalian's bad manners towards other people, but can cover her mouth when she steps over the line. From his walking, it's easy to notice he's a trained soldier. Hugh shows concern for others, specially for Dalian. He drags her unceremoniously to protect her from attacks and is always ready to quickly draw his hidden pistol from his holster or use hand-to-hand combat for defense''The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 2.. Unlike Dalian, he doesn't show to have any feelings for Wesley. After Dalian gives the right, he doesn't hesitate to open the gate for the Labyrinth Archive and read a Phantom Book when necessary. Hugh is shown to have keen perception, notable marksman skills, high literature knowledge and belief in God. Detective novels are one of his interests. Appearance Hugh has blond hair and blue eyes. He seems to be 18 or 19 years old. He is usually dressed in a gentlemanly fashion of the upper middle class. Anime He usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt, gray vest, red ascot tie and black trousers and shoes. When outside, he wears a black bowler hat and a beige trench coat, which hides his vertical shoulder holster and revolver. For cold weather, he wears a blue winter coat.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 4. He also uses brown gloves, specially on his right hand after becoming Dalian's key-keeper, in order to divert attention from the mark that represents the key that unlocks the gate for the Archives.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. He usually sports a pair of goggles when driving his vehicle. As a child, he appears wearing white shirt, gray vest, black trousers and white cravat. Huey's appearance (4).png|Hugh sporting goggles while driving. Huey's appearance (3).png|Hugh without his trench coat, showing his holster. Huey's appearance (2).png|Hugh's outfit in his child form. Huey's appearance (1).png|Hugh's winter outfit and bowler hat. Light novel and manga Hugh has straighter hair compared to the version from the anime adaptation. Usually, he's dressed in the same gentlemanly fashion, but with alternative colors: blue tie, black shirt and beige vest and trousers. Outside, he wears a black fedora felt hat and a black trench coat, with details in white. His right hand is covered by a black glove. In the manga, his goggles has a different design. Compared to what is seen in the anime, the young Hugh appears without his vest and cravat, but with suspenders and a blue string tie. He sports long red-and-blue socks. Hugh (manga).jpg|Hugh's main outfit in the manga. Goggles (manga).jpg|Hugh's goggles in the manga. Kid Hugh (manga).jpg|Hugh as a child, as seen in the manga. Plot Turn-Up Book Hugh is back from the Great War. He received a letter informing about his grandfather's death and that he can have his assets, including a mansion, if he accepts to inherit something called "The Mystic Archives of Dantalian". He also must take care of Dalian. He investigates the dusty mansion and finds his grandfather's collection of books and Dalian, supposedly a young girl. Later, someone appears to take Hugh to Lord Henry Conrad's mansion. Hugh wants to find evidence proving that Conrad killed his grandfather to obtain a valuable book. At Conrad's mansion, they are attacked by circus animals. From Dalian, Hugh learns about the Phantom Books, specifically ''The Harlequinade, which is causing the situation, and the purpose of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. They head to Conrad's study so they can seal the book, but are stopped by a dragon. Hugh says Dalian should go seal the Phantom Book while he distracts it. In the manga, they are opposed by a tiger and other creatures from The Harlequinade. However, Dalian reveals to be custodian of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian and gives him the right to open it. Hugh uses his golden key and they obtain a grimorium called "Liber de Nymphis" from the library within Dalian. She uses it to defeat the creatures. Alternatively, in the anime, Hugh reads the Phantom Book to make the dragon disappear. Dalian seals The Harlequinade and they leave the mansion. Hugh identifies Dalian as "the world in the vase". Thereafter, Hugh begins to take care of Dalian. Pedigree Hugh accompanies Dalian to an appointment with Boyd Hurston. In a pub, he learns the city was crowded with hunters looking for the beast who supposedly killed Leonard Ashwell, a popular lawyer who has represented the townsfolk in a lawsuit against Roy Hurston. Hugh rapidly grabs Dalian and leaves the place, interrupting her lunch. Later, they enter the mansion surrounded by protestants and meet Boyd and his grandsons Roy and Chez. Waiting in the garden until evening, Hugh laughs at Dalian running from a puppy. He learns about the family business and The Pedigree of All Creations used by Boyd to create artificial beings. They discuss about the family's involvement in the Ashwell massacre. Before midnight, Hugh hears Boyd's wish and opens the door of his secret laboratory, where the old man applied the knowledge of his Phantom Book to bring fourth humans with superior qualities. Eventually, Hugh protects Dalian after noticing a faint light coming from The Pedigree of All Creations carried by her. He points his gun at Roy, who killed Boyd and got mad for being refused the position of head of the family. Hugh manages to hit Roy's wrist. The former wants to save Chez, who got shot during the confrontation. However, an explosion knocks him out. He wakes up with his face being slapped by Dalian. He almost shoots the Beast of Ashwell, but realizes they were being save by Chez, who transformed to support the collapsed ceiling. When Roy sets the place on fire, Hugh uses a Phantom Book to move everyone to a safe spot. Hugh and Dalian discovered that Roy was responsible for the Ashwell massacre and that the Beast of Ashwell was only trying to stop him. They watch as Roy kills himself and Chez runs away in his beast form. The next day, Hugh reads about Roy's death and Chez's disappearance. He comforts Dalian, saying that if Chez is alive, he would appear someday to receive The Pedigree of All Creations as inheritance.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 1. Book of Wisdom Hugh is in a library with Dalian, when he meets Camilla. At her place, Hugh discovers that Camilla's rival has a school with very wise kids, which obtained knowledge through a Phantom Book, having also a change in personality. Hugh requests Camilla to take them to Mildred. At the latter's home, they hear how she regrets obtaining that book and ask them to speak directly with the children, who she sees as monsters. Hugh and Dalian head to the cottage in the garden, where they find the Book of Wisdom and the six children, that know their identities as managers of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. Hugh is worried about what they would do with all this wisdom, but they ensure to continue to live quietly. He leaves the place and uses his lighter to burn the Book of Wisdom.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 1. In the manga, he never meets Mildred and her students.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 9. Queen of the Night Hugh finds Dalian at the glasshouse, watering a huge and rare cactus, imported from Africa. He learns that the plant will bloom in that same night, an event that takes 13 years. Two men from the Gladstone Company appear at the door, talking about a delivery for Lord Wesley. The black-haired man attacks Hugh, but he's thrown to the ground. However, Hugh backs down when the brown-haired man points a gun to Dalian. Both are tied with ropes while the criminals look for The Queen of the Night, supposedly a valuable book. Hugh is threaten and beaten with a gun by the brown-haired man. Hugh and Dalian hear the criminals screaming. Hugh manages to release himself and Dalian. Hugh finds the brown-haired man's gun and learns from Dalian about the cactus called "The Queen of the Night", and how the plant ate the men. Dalian says the criminals deserve it for hurting something she likes. Hugh doesn't notice she's talking about him. Book of Fetus Hugh accepts a job requested by Miss Estella Lilburn in place of his deceased grandfather. Hugh and Dalian must determine the value of her late grandfather's collection of books. Hugh learns from Martin Geese, Estella's cousin, that Miss Lilburn is isolated in that mansion due to a curse from a Phantom Book that kills everyone that tries to take her from that place. Later, Hugh and Dalian hear someone screaming. Outside, they find a golem holding the body of Martin next to a bloodstained Estella. Hugh shoots the creature, that flees. The next day, Dalian tells Hugh about golems and the Phantom Books called "Book of Fetus" and "72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash". During lunch, Estella stabs Hugh and explains she kills people to make them unable to leave her. Hugh was protected by a book hidden in his trench coat by Dalian. The Golem appears and Hugh opens The Mystic Archives of Dantalian to obtain two Phantom Books. He uses the'' Book of Styx'' to summon a shield and The Clay Tablet of Ugarit to summon a lightning attack. Hugh is exhausted from using two tomes, but the Golem is still moving. Dalian explains that only the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash can stop the monster and Hugh realizes that this tome exists in the form of the bell ringings coming from the mansion's clock tower. A second lightning attack destroys the clock tower and defeats the Golem. Hugh leaves the collapsing mansion with Dalian, leaving Estella behind. Days later, Hugh laughs at Dalian, who tries to mimic Estella's hairstyle. Book of Soul Exchange Hugh bought the first two books from the Crown of the Dog Days trilogy in order to investigate why the author, Lenny Lents, sent a letter to Wesley asking for help. Hugh and Dalian head to Lenny’s residence and find a woman that presents herself as the author’s wife, Paula Lents. She will arrange a meeting the next day. Hugh notices a bloodied knife in the distance. While preparing to leave the place, they discuss how the woman they just met is a fake, since Lenny’s wife is called Bevis and has already passed away. At night, they break into the storage room and find Lenny’s body and a captivated woman called Leticia Serkis, the author’s lover. She asks them to return the next day and take Lenny away. After having tea with Paula, Hugh and Dalian meet Lenny. He’s alive and working on the last part of his trilogy. Using his typewriter to trick Paula, the author writes a message asking them to save Leticia and forget about him. Through his autograph, Hugh and Dalian confirm the man’s identity. Late at night, Hugh and Dalian break into the storage room again and find the body of Leticia. Lenny appears at the door, threaten by Paula. Hugh exposes Paula as a maniac fan and murderer that looks for the perfect ending for Lenny’s work. He also discovered that the author is revived as soon as his lover is murdered, and vice versa, due to the powers of the Phantom Book called "The Ophiuchus Manuscript". Hugh sees Paula’s demise when she's attacked by the monster formed by Lenny and Leticia, result of evolution over a long time of deaths and resurrections. He prays for the couple as they disappear. The next day, Dalian reads the final part of the trilogy and Hugh has no choice but to help her writing a new ending.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 3. The Magician's Daughter Hugh is organizing Dalian’s mess, when Armand Jeremiah appears looking for a Phantom Book. The three head to a brothel to meet Viola Duplessis, a courtesan who is requesting five specific Phantom Books from her suitors. The hostess of the brothel delivers Viola's address. At her place, Hugh learns that she has no memory until three years ago, but knows about The Mystic Archives of Dantalian and the Phantom Books necessary to protect her from someone referred as the Earl. Hugh kicks Armand to protect him from a winged woman. Hugh fails to shoot the creature, who informs that the Earl will be coming for Viola the next full moon. The monster goes away and Hugh and Dalian bid farewell, saying they will be back when the villain appears. Hugh and Dalian return to Viola's house, which is crowded with men wishing to protect her. Hugh sees how five of her suitors, including Armand, have obtained the Phantom Books requested by the courtesan. The Earl eventually arrives and a confrontation begins. Hugh notices how he transformed the blood of the fallen men into liquid mercury. From Dalian, he learns that the Earl is a real sorcerer, more powerful during a full moon night. Hugh’s shots have no effect on the winged monsters summoned by the villain.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. In the anime, Hugh ends up wounded while protecting Dalian.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. After picking up a weapon from the ground, he watches the five suitors protecting Viola, who is exposed as the Earl’s daughter, a homunculus created as an experiment. Before Melgar can release his attack to kill Viola and her suitors, Hugh opens the gate to the Labyrinth Library. The men protecting Viola are chosen by the real Phantom Books. They cure everyone and manage to block the magician's attacks. Melgar admits defeat and disappears. Hugh is also present the next day, when Viola departs with her lover, a man called Baron. Trivia * Hugh's automobile is a 1912 Hispano Suiza Alfonso XIII. A French car built between 1911 and 1914. Not surprising, as World War One pilots often drove these early sports cars. * Hugh's gun, a protective charm from his grandfather, is probably a Webley Revolver. It was a standard service pistol for the armed forces of the United Kingdom from 1887 until 1963. It's a six gun, meaning that it can hold six cartridges in its revolving cylinder.Webley Revolver. (2017, January 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 01:49, February 20, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Webley_Revolver&oldid=759646396 This number is usually respected throughout the anime, with Hugh reloading the gun when all the chambers are empty. The model holds .455 caliber cartridges. Although he uses the revolver throughout the series, he doesn't like guns. * In the anime, his lighter is similar to a windproof petrol lighter from Austrian manufacturer IMCO. The flame height can be adjusted and the fuel tank can be removed by twisting it, making the handling of the flame easier. In the manga, he owns what appears to be an American Zippo lighter. * After opening the Library for the first time, Hugh has the key within him. A mark on his right hand represents that and resembles the key. He uses a glove to hide the mark and starts to use his left hand to shake hands.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. When he's in child form, the mark looks different.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. * He enjoys Hovis biscuits, a digestive snack from a British company, as shown in the anime. Hugh's revolver (2).png|Hugh reloading his revolver. Hugh's revolver (1).png|Hugh's revolver. Hugh's car (3).png|The crank of Hugh's car, which he uses to start it. Hugh's car (2).png|Hugh's car. Hugh's car (1).png|Hugh's car, viewed from behind. Hugh's lighter.png|Hugh's lighter, as seen in the anime. Lighter.jpg|Hugh's lighter, as seen in the manga. Hugh's mark.png|Hugh's mark on his right hand. Child mark.png|Hugh's mark when he's in child form. References Category:Male Characters Category:Phantom Book Users